Prophecy
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Metalocalypse: Bullets takes some bad drugs and starts to ramble off nonsense...or is it?


"Dude, where's Bullets?"

They were onstage and just about to perform when Pickles suddenly realized that his rhythm guitarist was not there with them.

The lights flashed on and the crowd started to scream and go wild as their rock idols were illuminated in lights of red and purple; but Snakes N' Barrels didn't perform as Pickles looked around for his lover and band mate.

"Tony?"

"Don't look at me, sweetheart." The bass player shrugged. "I saw him last with Candy."

"Candynose?"

The blonde sniffed and rubbed the side of his face.

"Uh…"

"Candy…" Pickles growled softly, narrowing his eyes.

"Well…I did some lines with him in the dressing room." Candynose admitted with a shrug as he idly twirled a drumstick in one hand. "Then he took a few pills before I left him."

"Were they loose or did they have a name?"

"Loose."

"Fuck!"

_The monsters were tearing through the walls of the dressing room. Their claws were needles filled with pure heroin and their teeth were razors used for making lines of coke. With eyes made out of pills they glared at their intended victim and howled loudly; pot smoke billowing out of their throats._

"_Oh God!" Bullets screamed, thrashing around the room to try and get away from the monsters making the room start to melt into puddles of rainbow jam._

_He bashed his head against the wall and was horrified to find that it was a spider's web and that he was stuck in it._

_The monsters were soon towering over him and he let out a loud shriek as demon fetuses were spit at him._

"Why is this douche bag door locked?!" Pickles growled, fumbling with the doorknob.

When he heard Bullets' horrified screams; he snarled and began to bodily smash against the door.

_A needle was being jammed into his upper arm and it felt like fire was flowing into his veins and burning him from the inside out._

"_God!" Bullets screamed; tearing at his shirt as spiders began to crawl all over it._

_The monsters were starting to bite his legs and he thought that he was really going to die._

"Mother douche bag!" Pickles shouted as he smashed open the door. "I'm coming, Snizzy!"

_A blinding white light poured into the room through a portal made out of white lilies and his tormentors howled in agony as they turned and fled._

_Shielding his eyes from the light with one hand; Bullets looked towards the portal and at first he saw a monster with blazing red hair dressed in spiked black armor and wielding a long sword in one hand and a mace in the other._

"_Don't come near me!" Bullets whimpered; pressing his back further into the webbing that had now become a soft cushion made out of diamonds._

"Snizz?"

_The demon stepped forward and his form changed into a man wearing white armor and his hair in dreadlocks. His hands were bare and his eyes looked at him with kindness. On his chest plate there was a white lily engraved into the soft metal._

_Wearing a smile, the white knight knelt down beside him._

The dressing room was a total mess; chairs tossed around and shattered, mirrors smashed, and the walls bearing clawing marks from the frantic and drugged up Bullets.

The man himself was huddled in a corner with a needle in his arm and his shirt in shreds. He was trembling badly; mumbling softly about fetuses and monsters with needles for claws.

"Shh…It's all right." Pickles whispered, stroking his hair as he removed the needle from his arm and mentally thanked God that he hadn't shot air into his veins.

"The monsters!" Bullets whimpered. "They were trying to eat me!"

"I'm here, Snizzy." Pickles cooed, helping him onto his feet as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him up.

"You…you're the Knight of White Lilies…"

Pickles just shook his head and kept walking.

"I'm takin' ya back to our room. The concert's been cancelled." He said as he led him out back to where Candynose and Tony were waiting with the limo.

Bullets stumbled and clutched onto him tightly, shivering as his eyes looked around fearfully.

"I…I'm cold."

"We'll get you warm soon enough." He said as he helped him into the limo.

"He took some bad pills?" Candynose asked.

"White lilies…"

"What do you think?" Tony asked with a sigh as Bullets stared out the window and continued to say seemingly random things.

"The white lily will turn black in time if not cared for properly…"

"I suppose we'll have to give them all refunds." Tony said to Pickles.

"Fuck that." Pickles snorted, pulling Bullets into his arms to hug him and keep him from shivering too much.

"An apocalypse of metal…lilies…"

"We didn't put on a show." Tony pointed out.

"So?"

"Pickles…"

"Our fans know how we are. They know the risks." Pickles snapped as Bullets started to tremble badly.

"Whatever you say, honey." Tony shrugged. "You want me and Candy to get rid of his stuff?"

"Let him keep the Dolphins."

"Don't drink the snake!" Bullets warned, violently sitting up, the top of his head hitting Pickles' nose and making the man wince and grit his teeth as he felt blood start to drip drop one nostril.

"Drink…the snake?" Tony asked, arching one eyebrow.

Looking around rapidly, Bullets suddenly stopped and pointed a trembling finger at Candynose.

"The fool will get fat!"

"Who is he calling the fool?" Candynose asked indignantly.

Tony just gave him a knowing look, unable to help himself as he snickered.

"The penny pincher will turn fowl…"

"Does he mean like the bird or the odor?" Tony asked, calmly lighting a cigarette and taking a slow drag on it.

"Bullets, calm down and be quiet all right?" Pickles tried as he suddenly burst into tears and held his head in his hands.

"The failed prophet will lose the right side of his face!" he wailed.

"Jesus…" Candynose sighed. "Remind me to stop doing pills."

"How about the crack?" Tony asked.

"Fuck no! The crack smoking stays!"

Pickles was silent, holding Bullet's head in his lap as he ran his fingers through his hair, whispering words of comfort all the way to their hotel.

…

"My…my arm hurts."

Pickles laid him onto the hotel bed tenderly and he checked his arm. A large bruise was forming where he had stabbed himself with the heroin needle, but he doubted that anything really serious would come of the wound.

"Just get some sleep, Snizzy." He said as he began to tuck him into bed.

Bullets suddenly reached out and rested his hands on either side of Pickles' face; forcing the lead singer to look up at him.

Pickles frowned as he looked into Bullets' eyes.

They were wide and the most intense shade of blue he had ever seen; and he felt like there was something _in_ them.

Something inside of Bullets that was trying to tell Pickles something...something very important.

"Keep the lilies white?" he begged. "Avoid the green eyed panther?"

"A green eyed panther?"

"The golden slut and the gap toothed toad!"

"Snizz…"

"Only trust the fallen angel! The fallen angel with the name of the crested ibis!"

The feeling of awe was soon gone and Pickles shook it off as just his friend being truly and fully out of his fucking mind.

"Bullets, you're really fucked up right now. Go to sleep." Pickles urged gently, taking his hands and placing them back down on the bed.

With a final shuddering sigh, Bullets relaxed and laid his head down on the pillow before letting his eyes flutter closed.

"Crazy bastard." Pickles muttered, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

"What do you think he meant by 'keeping the lilies white'?" Tony asked suddenly from the doorway.

"I have no idea." Pickles admitted as he shook his head and went over to the bass player, accepting a bottle of vodka.

Looking back over at Bullets worriedly, he took a deep swig from it before he then sighed and stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

He wasn't exactly sure what Bullets had been talking about, but he did know that that look on his face before he passed out would probably not leave his mind for quite some time.

…

Bullets felt like someone had taken a hammer and slammed it against the side of his face for five hours straight the next morning.

"Shit…" he muttered, opening his eyes carefully.

He frowned in confusion and then slowly sat up, looking down at Pickles' pillow.

"Do you like 'em?"

Looking up, he found the redhead standing in the doorway holding two mugs of coffee and a smile.

"When did you get them?" he asked, picking up the gift and giving it a light sniff.

"I had to pull some strings but I got 'em fresh and everything for ya!" Pickles explained as he sat down beside him.

Bullets smiled at the dozen white lilies, lightly tracing one of their petals with the tip of one finger before he turned to Pickles and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"Yer welcome."

"How did the concert go?"

"It didn't."

Bullets frowned at this.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Are ya kidding me? You were way too messed up to do anything!"

Bowing his head, Bullets blushed and hid his face behind the white flowers.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Hey…" Pickles reached out and lowered the flowers, smiling at him tenderly.

"What the hell were you talking about last night?"

"Huh?"

Looking up, Bullets looked at him with genuine confusion on his face.

"Never mind." Pickles sighed softly, shaking his head as he kissed his lips tenderly.


End file.
